xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ares 90
The Ares 90 (English dub: ) is a Skell in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is a stronger variation of the Ares 70 and is the most powerful version of the Ares model. It is the strongest non-customized and most expensive Skell in the game. Its power can be surpassed by a highly customized level 50 or 60 Skell. When flying it has the unique effect of phoenix wings sprouting from its Flight Module when boosting instead of the usual jet streams. When moving, it "skates" on the wheels in its feet. It costs 100,000 Miranium to build, so the player must have acquired almost all Storage Probes and have a good Probe layout. Weapons and Arts Just like the Ares 70, the weapons and armor on the Ares 90 Skell cannot be altered, leaving it with set weapons. The Ares 90 is equipped with M-BLADE and M-BLASTER sidearms, as well as Medium SSP armor. It is also equipped with a set of two back and two shoulder weapons with corresponding battle arts. All weapons have three open slots for Augments. Aghasura Cannon Aghasura Cannon (English dub: ) is the Ares 90's most powerful Art. It is associated with the AGHASURA back weapons. It hits 3 times for extremely high damage, also reducing the target's resistance against Ether-based Attacks. The final hit is capable of inflicting Stagger. It is a Ranged Ether Damage art that costs 1,500 fuel to use. Agni Gatling Agni Gatling (English dub: ) is a weaker version of Aghasura Cannon that hits more times for less damage. It is associated with the AGNI shoulder weapons. It hits 12 times and does more damage if activated when alongside the target. It is a Ranged Ether Damage art that costs 200 fuel to use. Vajra Flail Vajra Flail (English dub: ) is a Melee Art that deals more damage if in front of the target. It is associated with the VAJRA shoulder weapons. It strikes 5 times. It is a Melee Physical Damage Art that costs 50 fuel to use. Avatara Missile Avatara Missile (English dub: or ) is the Ares 90's weakest art. It is associated with the AVATARA back weapons. It launches 4 homing missiles, inflicting Blaze. It is a Ranged Thermal Damage Art that costs 50 fuel to use. Required Materials * Golden Yggralith Heart x2 * Silver Vita Core x4 * Crude Neilnail Mask x12 * Seidr Control Device x8 * Advanced Core x12 * Upgraded Lens x16 * Cimmerian Cinnabar x2 * Miranium x100,000 It costs 8,320 Reward Tickets to purchase these materials. Base Stats * 41000 HP * 3000 GP * Frame Level 60 * 10 Skell Insurance * 2650 Armor * 24000 Fuel * 414 Ranged Accuracy * 425 Melee Accuracy * 715 Ranged Attack * 1028 Melee Attack * 252 Evasion * 1820 Potential * Attribute Resistances: ** 40 Physical ** 20 Beam ** 40 Ether ** 20 Thermal ** 40 Electric ** 40 Gravity Overdrive Ares 90 is equipped with the LEGION Overdrive, which grants the following effects: * Zero fuel usage * Evasion and accuracy up * Reduced cooldown * All damage up * Appendage heal Trivia * Although Aghasura Cannon is listed as a Back Weapon and Agni Gatling a Shoulder Weapon, the slots they occupy are flipped: Aghasura Cannon occupies the Shoulder Weapon slot and Agni Gatling occupies the Back Weapon slot. * In the Japanese artbook, it is stated that the Lone/Original Hero had piloted the original version of the Ares. The translator stated that the Skell still exists in the game's intro. * Ares is the god of war in the Ancient Greek mythology. Category:Skells